


Nightmare scenes

by Jaded13wolf



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Derogatory Language, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Nightmare, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded13wolf/pseuds/Jaded13wolf
Summary: This is a collection of scenes too dark to have in the main story You're Not Alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really dark so please be careful. Feel free to press the back button if you do not want to continue reading. There is no happy ending for this chapter.  
> This is also not beta'd.   
> None of the NYSM characters are mine

Nightmare that takes place between chapter 1&2  
...

The dream was much like all the others he had since getting into a relationship with Jared. The only thing added was all of Jared's friends now with him surrounding them. 

Daniel tied to a table with Jared standing at the head. The room, mostly dark except for a light shining on the table. A mockery of a stage where he was the main attraction. 

"Worthless freak" Jared said softly brushing a hand down Daniel face with a gentle caress where his face hanged off the table. 

Daniels hands were tied to the corners of a table, face down and striped bare and exposed to Jared and his friends hungry gazes. 

Daniel could not help but whine lowly into the strip of material gagging him, trying to fight the rope tying him down. Why couldn't he get out. He's done knot tricks before. He should be able to escape. 

"Hey man come on let me take a shot at the freak" one of Jared friends said. 

Daniel could not help jerking at the sound of the other mans voice. He could just barely see the man from the corner of his eye. 

"You better whine pretty or I'll let all of them take a belt to you" Jared said with a nasty grin passing over the belt to his friend. 

Daniel whimpered trying to fight the ropes more. Out, he needed to escape, why can't he escape? His wrists starting to hurt from rubbing against the rough rope. 

He could hear the slice of the belt through the air before it hit him. He could here himself give a low whine at the pain. 

"Scream bitch or all tell them about your secret" Jared said with a grin. 

Daniel shook his head looking pleading at Jared. Last time he screamed he got in more trouble from the nasty neighbors that lived next door causing Jared to be even more brutal. 

He did not want to deal with that again. 

"Well if you don't want to scream I'll have to put that mouth to good use huh?" Jared said with a growl before ripping the gag off. "One sign of teeth and I'm punching out your teeth and that young friend of yours out. He said before shoving his dick into Daniel mouth causing him to gag on it. 

Daniel tried fighting the ropes again as Jared forced him to choke on his dick and his friend hit him with the belt again. He could feel the tears running down his face as he tried to fight but it was not working. All of Jared's friends around him laughing at how pathetic he looked. 

"Suck it slut" Jared taunted slapping Daniels face. 

Daniel tried but he could not breath as he choked. He needed air as he felt his vision start to blacken. 

Jared pulled out slapping Daniel hard causing him to look to the side where Dylan, Jack, and Merritt were all shaking their head in disappointment. 

"Help me" he rasped. 

They all turned their back, walking away. 

"No one loves you freak. Not your family, not your fans, and definitely not your little band of friends." Jared taunted from the other side as Daniel watched the other horsemen faded into the darkness. 

"Your nothing"


End file.
